minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm-Order of the Wiki-Chapter 1-Episode 2
Jagapup decided to adventure with a group of her friends. It's safer to venture together instead of alone,just in case anything came across. There was Poli, Charles, Order ,Dormitron, Becky, Pigmaster, Ocelotslayer, Jake, Rygor, and Georgia. " So where should we go?"asked Jake " Hm...........if I where and adventure, where would I be?"asked Poli " It has to somewhere we never been or seen before"said Becky " But if we never heard of it, how will we know how to get there?"asked Charles " Easy..............uh....actually,that's a good point "said Becky " I don't know, prehaps we should see where ever the wind may take us. Go into the forest and see what we can find" " Well, it's one of the best options we've got so far, so I say let's do it "said Jagapup So Jagapup and her friends headed off into the forest. Jagapup toke the higher route, jumping from tree to tree,while everyone else walked along the ground. " Anyone see anything?"asked Georgia " No,not yet"said Order " What about you Jagapup, you see anything from way up there in the trees?" " Nope"said Jagapup " I hope we find something soon, it's getting dark,and the mobs will be coming out"said Charles " We should start preparing for nightfall"said Domitron " Whoa! Poli watch out,behind you"said Order Poli looked behind him, to find a zombie that was just about to attack. Rygor took out his gun and shot the zombie in the head. " That was close"said Poli Just then a couple more zombies came into veiw. " Uh oh, looks like the zombie brought some friends with him"said Ocelot Slayer taking out his sword An arrow landed a few feet away from where they where standing. A few skeletons could be seen in the distance. Everyone took out their weapons, and started attacking the mobs.Order was using her command block to blink the mobs out of existence. Rygor, Poli, Charles where using guns to attack the mobs. Becky and Domitron where using bows and arrows to attack the mobs from a safe distance. Everyone else was using a sword. Jagapup was using the trees to her advantage. She would swing down from one of the vines, the whip out a row of mobs with her sword. When she swung back up to another tree, Jagapup saw that there was a old looking house up in the distance. " Guys, there's a house in the distance. It looks like it's abandoned, so maybe we could--" Jagapup stopped in the middle of her sentence when a spider took her by suprise. The spider pounced onto her, causing Jagapup to fall out of the tree. " Ugh" Jaga said when she hit the ground Becky noticed what was going on, and ran to Jaga's aid. She switched from her bow to a iron sword. Becky pryed the spider off of her friend before slicing the spider in half. The spider poofed into smoke, and Becky helped Jagapup to her feet. " There's just too many of them!"said Pigmaster " This way guys, I spotted a old abandoned house while I was up in the trees"said Jagapup " We'll be safe there,come on!" Jagapup and her friends ran over to the abandoned house. Weaving through the trees, leafs crunching beneath their feet, and striking and mobs that they passed by. Jagapup opened the door, and everyone else ran inside. Before the zombies could start digging their teeth into their skin, Jagapup ran inside, then quickly locked the door. The zombies banged on the door with their hands, before eventually giving up,and walking away to find another victim. " If zombies are so desperate to eat, why don't they just start eating on each other?"thought Jagapup " Wow.....I can't..... believe......we made it"said Jake out of breath " Yeah,no......no kidding "said Order " We could probably just spend the night here" said Georgia " Prehaps there's some left over food around here?"asked Poli " Eww,no gross!"said Becky " If there is any food in this house,it would probably be either past its expiration date or rotten " " Ok, I say we look around the place to see if there's any thing we can savage. We can also use the stuff that we brought in our backpacks" said Jagapup Everyone nodded and went off to see if they could find anything. The house looked pretty worn down. Cobwebs on the walls, the carpet was stained, and the walls where damaged. Water was even leeking through the roof. The floor was made of dark oak planks, which creeked with every step that Jaga took. There was a brown couch and a big red chair in the living room, as well as a broken tv. Poli had come down stairs and had set down four beds down in the living room. " Found some beds" said Poli placing the beds down on the floor " Good find Poli, but I think that someone will need to sleep on the couch if we don't find enough for everyone" said Jaga " Or they could sleep on the floor " A flash of light shined out of the corner of Jaga's eye. Order had found a lantern and a couple of batteries. " There we go, now we should be able to see" said Order Jagapup went upstairs, to find that Pigmaster rummaging through the closet. He had found three flashlights,four sleeping bags,a blow up air mattress, and a couple of blankets and pillows. " You need a hand carrying all that?"asked Jagapup " Yes thanks"said Pig master Jagapup took half of the load in her arms,then she and Pigmaster went down stairs to the living room. But when they got to the bottom of the stairs, a picture of a zombie head flash right in front of their faces. A scream was heard, which made the both of them scream, dropping the stuff they where carrying . Pig master actually almost slipped on the stairs. " Oh my gosh, that made me jump, that made me jump so bad. Oh my heart"said Jagapup " But the look on your face Pig master" " My face?! You're the one you screamed like a little girl"said Pigmaster " My scream doesn't sound like a little girl "said Jagapup smiling " Does too"said Pig master They started setting up the sleeping arrangements. So there was four beds, four sleeping bags, then enough room for two to sleep on the couch,and one would take the air matress. So that made 11 places to sleep and there where 11 of them, perfect! Jagapup heard a clang from up stairs,and she went to go see what it was. Turns out it was Domitron, he had been carrying pots and pans to catch the water that was dripping into the house. It was just one too many pots for him to carry that he accidentally dropped them. " Need a hand?"asked Jagapup But when Jagapup started walking towards him, part of the floor gave way and she almost fell through. Jagapup was able to grab onto the edge with her right hand before she fell. Domitron reached out for her, took her other hand and helped her up. " Whew, that was a little scary, thanks Domitron " said Jagapup " No problem" said Domitron " Whoa Jagapup,look!" Jagapup looked back down the hole that she almost fell through, and she gasped when she saw what was before her eyes. A portal made out of Redstained clay, and skulls with dripping blood and glowing red eyes on all of it's side. The portal's structure was very similar to a end portal. Jaga backed up at the sight of the portsl's errie appearance. The look of the portal had made Jagapup get a really bad feeling,something wasn't right. " I think we just found our adventure Jaga"said Dormitorn" Hey guys, you might want to come up here and see this!" The rest of the group came up the stairs. " What's going on guys?"asked Poli " Check out what we found!"said Jagapup " What kind of portal is that?"asked Rygor " I don't know, I never seen anything like it"said Georgia " It defiantly has a creepy kinda vibe doesn't it"said Jake " Where'd you think it leads?"asked Pigmaster " Let's find out"said Order "You guys,wait,I really have a bad feeling about that portal, that portal is screaming " DANGER!""said Jagapup " Yeah danger as in adventure!"said Order " Let's go explore!" " Order wait!"said Jagapup It was too late, Order had already jumped into the portal. " Looks like we have no choice but to go in there now,cause we can't just leave her like that"said Rygor " Ok, but who's going first?"asked Dormitron " Let's all jump into the portal at that same time"said Jagapup " On the count of three" " One...........two.......three!"everyone said at the same time Everyone jumped into the portal.The new world had Netherrack for grass, Withering trees with purple ooze were growing about. The air lingered with a heavy,rotten, sour kind of smell. The sky was a blood red,and the moon was engraved in the shape of a skull. " Creepy"said Ocelot slayer " You can say that again" said Jaga " Where are we?"asked Georgia " No idea"said Order " Guys run!"shouted Becky " Look!" Jaga turned around to see a whole bunch of mind controlled citizens coming this way. " Ha, we can take care of these ones easy" said Jagapup taking a water bucket out of her backpack Jagapup ran up to the mind controlled people and splash them with water. However the water didn't seem to effect them at all. " What, that's impossible, you should have been freed"said Jaga slowly backing up away from them " Ha ha, foolish girl. Do you not know that every evil is immortal here"said the citizens " You will become useful!" " Run guys!"shouted Jagapup Jagapup and her friends ran away from the group of citizens as fast as they could. They eventually hide behind a house made out of netherbrick. " I think......I think we lost them"said Charles A wither skull hit the house a few inches above us. That's when we realized that P.A.M.A wasn't the only villain that was here,so was the Witherstorm. " The Witherstorm is here too?!"said Poli " How is that even possible?!" " Less talking and more running for your life you guys!"said Jake Once again, Jaga's group was on the run,avoiding the Witherstorm's tractor beams, tentacles,and Wither skulls. Then Becky tripped and got caught in one of the Witherstom's tractor beams. " Oh no!"said Jaga " Jagapup, help me!"shouted Becky Jagapup quickly grabbed Becky,but then she started to float along with her. " Whoa! Guys! Little help please!"called Jagapup " Hang on!"yelled Georgia Georgia grabbed both Jagapup and Becky, and freed them from the Witherstorm's tractor beam. " Come guys, let's get out of here!"said Georgia " Ahhh,ow ow,it stings!" exclaimed Poli Jagapup turned to see Poli rubbing his eyes. Shattered glass was a few feet in front of him. Ivor was standing nearby. " Ivor?!"asked Becky " But Ivor's not evil anymore, so why is he here?! I mean, he's back with Jesse and the rest of the new Order,right?!" " Yeah, but he was evil once before, so maybe this could be like his evil Dopplerganger or something "said Order " Poli, here drink this"said Jagapup handing Poli a bucket of milk " It'll cure the potion effect" Poli took the milk bucket from Jaga, and drank it. While Poli was drinking, Jagapup noticed that Cassie and Winslow where coming up behind him. Cassie raised her axe, but Jagapup came into block the blow with her sword. " Cassie and Winslow meow have evil doppelgängers too?"asked Rygor " The evil just keeps on coming!" But guess who was coming up just behind Cassie and Winslow? It was Hadrian and Mevia. Wait, was this also a doppelgänger of them too. " Hadrian? Mevia?"asked Jaga " Wait, how do you know our names?"asked Mevia " We know Jesse and her gang, she told everyone about their adventures "said Rygor " But I thought you guys were trapped in the world of chicken sized zombies "said Dormirton " Yeah, but then we found this place"said Hadrian " And I believe that it's time that you get illmanated" " Gotta run!" said Order But just when we turned around to run, someone knocked us out. Everything goes black. Jagapup had no idea what happened while see was out,or how long she was out for. When she woke up,she was in a small,dark cage. Jagapup looked around and saw that her friends were trapped too. All of a sudden a man with dark skin, and white glowing eyes teleported into the room. " Herobrine?!"everybody said at the same time " Hello my fellow visitors, welcome to DarkAge"said Herobrine " I apologize for the citizens voilence" " The DarkAge?"asked Jake " Can you tell us what exactly what that is?" " It's basically an evil's playhouse "said Herobrine " Every evil person or creature. If that creature or person changed to good,a alternate evil of the person is created here. Some say that the DarkAge world is conected with hell, which is why some evil creatures or people respawn back here" " When I tried to free this mind-controll citizen,it didn't work. They say that all evil is immortal here,is that right?"asked Jagapup " That's right,no evil can be killed here. But if someone good gets killed in this world, they turn evil "said Herobrine " Better avoid the death card then"thought Jagapup " And well, maybe I could let on our little secret "said Herobrine " It's not like you could stop us anyhow" " Secert?!"asked Ocelotslyer " So you know how you found that secert passage where the portal was, inside the old house "said Herobrine " Yeah"said Order " Well that house can teleport anywhere in anywhere, that's why nobody has been able to find this place"said Herobrine " I'll adimit, that's pretty smart"said Rygor " So that house is going to teleport to where all the rest of your friends are headed. Sooner or later they'll find the portal,then they'll enter the world. We're gonna trap them when they do. We'll keep teleporting until all of your friends are trapped. Sooner or later the week will go by,and Jesse and the new Order of the Stone along with their allies will come looking for you. Then they'll find the portal,and we'll trap them as well"said Herobrine " And once they're out of the way, nobody will be able to stop us from taking over the universe of Minecraft " " Oh no you won't, we'll use get free from these cages, and find the exit portal,easy peasy"said Georgia " Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you guys the best part"said Herobrine " There's no exit portal" " WHAT?!"said everyone at the same time " I know isn't it the best thing ever?"asked Herobrine " But if there's no exit portal, how will we get home. We're trapped down here in the World forever"said Jagapup Category:Blog posts